Joy's Wedding
Joy's Wedding is the title of the eighth episode of Season 1 of My Name is Earl. Darnell and Joy decided to tie the knot while Earl learns through Randy's invitation that he is not invited. To make things worse Joy has scheduled the wedding on Earl's birthday so that all of their friends will be unable to celebrate with him. A drunken Earl crashes the party accidentally breaking Joy's nose and now is forced to add "ruined Joy's wedding" to his list. Episode guide : You know the kind of guy who does nothing but bad things then wonders why his life sucks? Well, that was me. Every time something good happened to me something bad was always waiting around the corner. Karma. That's when I realized I had to change. So I made a list of all the bad things I've done and, one by one, I'm going to make up for all my mistakes. I'm just trying to be a better person; my name is Earl. Randy received an invitation to the wedding of Joy and Darnell. However, Earl was upset to find that he did not receive an invite. Randy read on the invitation "bring anyone except Earl", then exclaimed that the wedding was to take place the following Wednesday. Earl was angered at this, as Joy had scheduled the wedding to be on the same day as Earl's birthday. Earl went to see her, and she pretended not to know it was Earl's birthday on that day. Earl reminded her that every year he had a party at the Crab Shack on his birthday, hiring DJ Dave, getting drunk and break dancing was a yearly routine. Joy revealed that she had booked DJ Dave for her wedding by giving him a $20 gift certificate for Patty the Daytime Hooker. Randy had promised to stay with Earl on his birthday, but Earl insisted that he went to the wedding, knowing how much he wanted to take Catalina. They bought some "Light Beer" as a wedding present, then Earl sent Randy off to the wedding. Meanwhile, the morning before the wedding, Joy sent Darnell to the park early to save a nice shady spot as they did not have enough money for a church or a hall. While Joy got ready with her bridesmaids, including Darnell's sister Daneesha, Earl was getting drunk at the Crab Shack with Willie the One-Eyed Mailman. He decided that he wanted a good relationship with his ex-wife, and so decided to go to Joy's wedding. He arrived and took the microphone from DJ Dave, telling Joy that he wanted to have a happy friendship with her. However, he accidentally broke her nose by kicking a soccer ball, which had been kicked to the wedding by some nearby players, into her face. He decided to add #261 to his list; "Ruined Joy's Wedding". Earl went to see Joy, but she did not want to speak to him. He told her that he would pay for another, better wedding, but she insisted that they would just go down to the courthouse and not bother with a ceremony. Earl left, feeling defeated, but decided to give Joy a wedding even though she had not asked for it. He took some CDs he had bought for her, as well as an inexpensive centerpiece, and she was overjoyed. Over the next few weeks they began to spend a lot of time together planning the wedding, but soon they became too close and ended up sleeping together. The next morning Earl went to talk things over with Joy, who was angered at Earl for "having a lot of nerve to do something like that". He explained that he had to tell Darnell as he had added it to his list; #262 "Slept with Crab Man's fiancée." She said that if Earl did tell Darnell, she would never forgive him, and so they would never have a good relationship. Earl understood that it would do no good to tell Darnell, and so decided against it. However, at the rehearsal lunch that Joy held, Darnell toasted Earl for helping to make such a good second wedding, and Earl realized that he needed to tell Darnell the truth. As he began to do so, Joy took him aside and said that he could not do it. After arguing for several moments, Earl agreed to let Joy tell Darnell. However, she told him that Earl slept with his mother, which enraged Darnell to point of punching Earl several times. It was soon revealed that in fact Earl slept with Joy which, instead of angering Darnell, just upset him, and he ran away. Earl went to find him, and he explained that he thought Joy had changed, and that she loved him. Earl explained that she did, and when he planned to tell Darnell about their sleeping together he saw her scared, scared of losing him. This made Darnell realize that they were meant to be together, and their wedding went ahead as planned. After helping them have a good wedding, Earl was able to cross both #261 and #262 off his list. Notes Flashbacks * Earl's previous birthday at the Crab Shack with DJ Dave is shown. * A series of flashbacks showing Earl and Darnell's greeting is shown. List * List items introduced and crossed off in this episode: **- #261 Ruined Joy's Wedding **- #262 Slept with Crab Man's fiancée. Mistakes *It is unknown why Joy bought a waterbed from a flea market when her parents own a waterbed shop and she could've just asked for one. Featured music * "The Show Must Go On" by Three Dog Night * "White Wedding" by Billy Idol * "Cherry Pie" by Warrant * "Gimme Three Steps" by Lynyrd Skynyrd * "Is This Love" by Bob Marley ''(Rehearsal dinner) * "Bust A Move" by ''Young MC ''(Closing scene) Memorable quotes * '''Earl Hickey:' (crawls to Darnell) Look Crabman this was totally an accident. If I could go back and change what happened … * Darnell Turner: It’s not that Earl. Like you said, I did the same thing to you when you were married to her. * Earl Hickey: Yeah but that’s not your fault. It’s not our fault at all. It’s her. She’s a vixen. * Darnell Turner: Isn't that one of Santa’s reindeers. * Earl Hickey: Yeah. But I think its also like a-a- like a woman who a- not a whore but a-a a sexy... – I’m not sure what it is. Cast Starring * Jason Lee as Earl Hickey * Ethan Suplee as Randy Hickey * Jaime Pressly as Joy Turner * Nadine Velazquez as Catalina * Eddie Steeples as Darnell Turner Recurring * Dale Dickey as Patty * Bill Suplee as Willie * Trey Carlisle as Earl Jr. * Louis T. Moyle as Dodge * Johnny Hoops as DJ Dave Guest starring * Pam Trotter as Daneesha * Toya A. Brown as Crabman's Moms * Lindsay Taylor as Carla * Rakefet Abergel as Wife * Sam Rubin Category:Episodes 108